Bakery
by 17xSourxApples
Summary: Almost too afraid to look down she took a peak under the desk. Her eyes widened. There he was. Smirking between her thighs, as if this was some cruel funny joke. Ichigo rubbed his face against her skin purring softly. He looked up at her eyes shining lovingly, almost apologetically at her. "Your late." He purred.
1. Warnings

AN: Okay heres my second story. This is for: Twoformemories , Thank you for your helpful advice! And for this plot!

Orihime sighed as she pulled on her coat and grabbed her keys off the polished counter. Yawning as she glanced out the window. Today was a rough day. All her co-workers were busy leaving herself and Chizuru to take care of the café alone. Pushing her arms through her red jacket she watched the snow fall. It was late December, the time when business was booming for the small place. Everyone stopped by to get a cup of coffee, a doughnut, a bagel, or maybe just some hot chocolate. She sat down. Only a couple more minutes till she could officially close the shop. Smiling to herself at how she would always wait till ten-thirty exactly to close it. The regular shop closer, Ino would always laugh at her childish antics. Saying that it did not matter if she closed the shop a few minutes early. But Orihime ignored her choosing to follow the rules. She was never a person that liked to quit early.

Covering her yawn again, she tried not to fall asleep. Ichigo, her boyfriend of four years would not be happy about her working so late again. She remembered what he told her before she left the house this morning. Chizuru already left claiming she had to work early shift tomorrow morning so she better get some rest. She pushed herself up on the wooden stool in front of the cash register. Leaning her head on the counter. Ichigo, her boyfriend of four years would not be happy about her working so late again. She remembered what he told her before she left the house this morning. But…she was so tired. She was sure he was being stubborn. He didn't really mean what he said this morning did he? 'A quick little dosing off wouldn't hurt anyone right?' She thought as her eye lids dropped shut.

()()()

'Ding'

The tired red-heads eyes snapped open as she shot off the counter as if it were blazing hot. Quickly wiping the drool from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes searched for the person which entered the café.

"Come on Jason. We made it j-just in time. It isn't closed yet." Said a loud voice. Orihimes eyes landed on a elderly couple. The senior man, Jason, carrying a cane, and the old, but fit women beside him was helping him."Let go of me Elizibeth, I can walk 'ma damn self." He roared trying to shake the women off. "If you could walk 'ya self you wouldn't have cane you old fool." She shook. Elizibeth was pale and had sliver like hair. While the taller man beside her, was bald. As bald as-

"Hello? Do 'yer work here miss?" her train of thought was interrupted. Shrugging off her dark brown jacket she flustered. "Yes! I'll be right there Miss." She said as the couple went to take a seat. Tying her hair in a high a secure ponytail she grabbed her note pad and pen.

Walking over to their table which was right beside the door she smiled, "What can get for you two?" "I just got here young lady! Can I have a second to order? Quite breathing down 'ma damn back will ya?" Jason snapped at her. "I umm. Sorry." Orihime said smiling apologetically, backing away.

These customers were going to be difficult. Once around the counter she took a glance at the clock. It was eleven-thirty! What was a couple doing at the bakery so late! Not only that, but Ichigo was going to kill her! She bite back one of the carrot tops favorite curse words. She remembered what he said to her early this morning. She remembered them clearly. How could she forget them?

_Flashback_

_ Brown eyes flashed open blinking rapidly trying to adjust to the dark. Once his eyes were in tune with the brightness level of his small living room, which he often referred to as his lair. 'Too many damn bat man movies' he grinned shaking his head as a frown settled itself across his features. He wouldn't have to watch those stupid batman movies if his fucking fiancée came home at her designated time. He sighed as he got up and whipped his hand down his face. A small crash sounded in the house and his eyes glinted dangerously. How could someone sneak into his home- correction lair unnoticed? Pause. How __**dare **__someone sneak into his lair? When he got his hands on the intruder he was going to rip his throat out of- A small squeak stopped him from his evil thoughts. He paused in his crouched predatory like movements. He felt her reiatsu. So she was home now hmm? Another soft shifting, and he pin pointed exactly where she was located. The kitchen? Walking quickly, and angrily to the kitchen he paused. _

_ There his little red head was standing on top of the kitchen chair reaching for the Lucky Charms on the top shelf. He smirked as she rose even higher on her tip-toes, trying so hard to get her favorite cereal. Leaning against the frame he watched as her fingers grazed the cereal pushing it further back. Sighing he called, "Orihime, what are you doing?"_

_ Another surprised squeak escaped her for the second time that night, as she nearly fell of the chair catching her weight on the contour. She turned to face him eyes shining with surprise, wonder, and innocence. "Ichi-kun," she only used that nick name for two reasons and two reasons only. When she was begging him for something, or when she was kissing his ass trying to get out of dipshit trouble. In this case the later."Umm…Hi. Can you uhh…reach the marsh mellow cereal for me?" She asked lamely. 'The marsh-what? Ahh, the Lucky Charms.' He read between her words easily. _

"_No." Came his clipped reply. She gasped. "Why are you home so late?" He walked up to her tugging her hair. Hard. "Again?" he accused. "Ummm….Rangiku had to go back to the soul society! So I had to work her shift and-"Tug "Owwie! Ichi-kun…stop it" She tried to jerk her head back only for him to pull her into his strong unyielding chest. _

_ "Heed my warning Hime." He rubbed his hands down her silky smooth locks. Calming himself before he made and rash actions. Ohh his princess was in trouble, but he was trying his best not to hurt to her, growling, warning her so many times. But she just didn't __**fucking **__get it. Obviously it was time for some physical punishment."If you are not back in the house before me but fucking naked and waiting under the sheets by the time get home from work tomorrow. I will come and get you. And you won't like it."_

"_Ichigo, you can't! Not there." She whimpered._

"_Yes I can. And yes __**there" **__he teased her._

"_But-"_

"_Shhh….I will only come and get you if you aren't not home before I am."_

"_I-"_

"_Think of it as a race." He whispered into her ear. Before spanking her rear and exiting the kitchen with a wave. "See you at ten tomorrow, sweet heart." He glanced back at her. She knew that look. He rather she came home late! But she wouldn't. Thumping her fist into her busty chest she set a look of determination over her face. This was a race she had to win then!_

_()()()_

She fidgeted under the stool as she glanced at the clock again, it was nearly twelve and she was sure by now Ichigo was home already. Curling her small toes in her heels she tried not to rush the elderly couple as they argued over which food tasted good and had low sugar. This was a bakery for God's sake! Shaking her head she almost jumped out of her clothes as strong steady hands parted her thighs. These hands were not strangers to her body. To be honest, these strong manly hands knew her body better than her own hands did.

Almost too afraid to look down she took a peak under the desk. Her eyes widened. There he was. Smirking between her thighs, as if this was some cruel funny joke. Ichigo rubbed his face against her skin purring softly. He looked up at her eyes shining lovingly, _almost _apologetically at her. He was in his soul reaper form, but why? And where was Zangetsu? That would explain how he slipped into the café unnoticed. How long was he here? Suddenly his entire expression changed. Eyes glowing with promised pain she knew he could deliver. Parting her thighs a little further he spoke right against her core, softly. But she herd that undertone of danger and pleasure lurking under the softness.

"You're late."

AN: Okay this is chapter one! Short I know, but I really wanted to end it here! ^.^ Next chapter will be up tomorrow! I tried to revise the grammar mistakes! It's 1:00 in the morning here. I'm pretty sure I missed a few! Please review and drop a few PM's on any plots you guys have for me!

-Apples3


	2. Punishmeant I

AN: As promised chapter two!

'Ichigo!' she thought frantically grabbing at her keys on contour. Gripping the keys in her tiny fist like it she held the keys hard enough her wicked and angry fiancée would disappear from in between her now shaking legs. She looked up glancing at the still bickering couple sitting at the table at the far end of the café to her right. Still shaking she loosened the keys from her grip as she glanced down at Ichigo who was looking up at her with such a twisted look of disapproval.

"Wha-What are you doing here?!" She whispered almost desperately to him under the table. He stopped nuzzling the soft skin on her calf and raised one pumpkin colored eyebrow at her as if she had grown three heads and turned a ugly hulk color green. "What are you doing here?" he asked frowning as his hands worked on her calf massaging the soft smooth skin. His hands were warm…Too warm. He had been here for a while then! But how long? His rough hands actually being _gentle _in a situation such as this. And damn did it feel good. "I thought we had this conversation already." He growled out a little too loudly into her upper thigh. "Ichi-kun! Shhh! They can hear you!" She warned trying to brush his head off her lap. Smacking her furiously small moving hands away from his head he reassured her. "No, they can't. I'm not in my body in case you haven't noticed. They cant see or hear me."

Ichigo….He was taking advantage of his shinigami powers! To punish her, and torture her in front of these customers at her own job! What a jerk! She briefly wondered if she could report this to head captain! Then maybe _he _would be the one getting punished here instead of here.

Her train of thoughts were broken as Ichigo trialed his long tanned index finger down her slit. Holding her breath, trying her best not to give him the pleasure of her making embarrassing noises in public."Hmm…" He hummed to himself as his middle finger joined his index in her sweet torture. She bit her lip, teeth digging harshly into the soft flesh of her bottom lip. She could hold these noises back. She just knew she could. No way would Ichigo Kurosaki get his way with her in public _again._ This was not the first time Ichigos bad temper with her went haywire in public. No, not at all. This was not the first time he punished her in public ether.

Many times the carrot top chose to fuck in vary of positions anytime, any_where._ Here fiancée was quit the freak when it came to sex. To be more specific. He was the king of bedroom games. Any position. Any time of the day. Any where! Her husband to be was always prepared for hot, wild, rough, hair pulling sex. She couldn't count the amount of embarrassing wild positions and places where her husband pranced on her. In his office against that wide clear window behind his desk! In broad fucking day light! Again, at beach only a few feet away from children making a sand castle, not even paying attention to the male fucking the life out of the poor female behind them. Once more, fingering then eating her in the elevator as if she was the sweetest treat he ever tasted, and no matter how much he took it would never satisfy him. The list went on!

Sucking in a sharp breath his skilled fingers brushed passed that overly sensitive nub. Barley touching it. Driving her crazy! Just as she thought she was going to grab a fistful of his orange locks and pull him to the place she needed him the most he pinched the bud tightly before releasing it just as quickly. She yelped loudly at the unsuspected pain. Shock and disbelieving eyes lowered to the spot he was crouched down between her silky thighs. He grinned boyishly at her as if he did _nothing_ wrong. Her eyes snapped back up to the place her customers were. They were quite and staring at her. She blushed for the up tenth time that night. "Umm."

"Bless you honey." Said the old sliver haired woman, before she returned to her bickering husband.

Orihimes blush spread further across her face. "That was close, thought she could see me for a sec." A voice said pressed against her chest neck turned in an embarrassing angle to see over the contour. Jumping, Orihime shoved his head back under the table almost letting out another embarrassing squeak. He chuckled lightly letting her shove his head under the table. Just as he pushed his nose against her core sniffing her darkly the old man Jason spoke up. "Where ready to order missy!" he roared slapping the menu you down. Orihime attempted to push Ichigos head away from her private area. Trying to get up. But he had other plans obviously since he parted her thighs further apart so each leg was on each side the chair. 'Shit' she mentally cursed, dainty little hands pulling his hair roughly and desperately,"Today princess!" The old man yelled out again. Fuck! She was trying!

Locking one strong arm around her waist and reaching the other around to hoist her left leg of the chair for better leverage he continued his dog like sniffing. And in the back of her mind she was glad they could not hear him! Pulling his hair up to the point were a few strands slipped from his scalp she whispered down frantic and panicked."Ichigo! You have to stop! There calling me!" She pulled harder earning a warning growl in the back of his throat as she wiggled on the stool. Trying to escape his tanned armed cage. Licking her long and slow from the bottom of her slit to the top he spoke against the nub. "Tell 'em you can't move right now Hime. I'm busy." He said. Speaking more into her orange lace panties then to her.

"Umm excuse me were ready to order now, if you don't mind." Said the senior at the table tapping her finger against the desk in impatience. Orihime could feel in shame and pleasure running down her legs. Now she really couldn't get up. How professional would it look for her to serve them food with her cum, and Ichigos saliva running freely down her legs like a stream? Very professional to Ichigo, she knew that for a fact." I'll be right there!" She called, feeling Ichigos arms tighten in resistance. Clearly telling her she was not going to move from this spot until he told her so.

Believe her when she told you so. She really, _really _ didn't want to hurt Ichigo. But losing her job was something she just couldn't afford right now. Shifting her right leg she reeled it back before sending it forward with all she could.

He let out an almost girl like scream, and she would have laughed were it not for her escaping off the chair grabbing her pen and note pad as well. She couldn't help the small kick of regret as a small fake and forced smile spread across her face. She could still hear him gasping for air behind the counter. He was going to be pissed with her.

"What can I get for you two?" she asked standing in front of the table. Uncomfortable, shifting from one leg to another she almost cursed her bosses' secretary Rangiku, for making them wear short skimpy little skirts. "I know what you can get me, you little minx." A voice called from behind the cash register. She ignored it as she focused on the couples order. One box of fat-free plain doughnuts and two small coffees, no sugar. Simple. Just like she thought her life was before that Sex God standing impatiently behind the counter walked into her life changing everything.

After writing down the order she walked past her scowling fiancée and into the kitchen. Turning on the oven and the coffee maker before turning towards Ichigo to see him shut the kitchen door.

"Nice move baby. I wasn't expecting that from _you_ of all would of thought?" he grinned out before advancing towards her. Stepping out she stuttered out a lame apology. " .Shhh." he covered her mouth with his palm leaning to her face. She closed her eyes tightly. "Just adding more to my fun is all your doing. No need to apologize." He smirked out before lifting her effortlessly on to the table beside the sink. She whimpered, "Ichi please don't. Not in here. I'm almost done we can go home-"

"Where you should have been in the first place right? Then none of this would have happened?" he interrupted her whispering pleas. "But you weren't where you were suppose be to me so you brought this upon yourself." He finished before grabbing the top of her blouse and pulling it down exposing some flesh for his mouth to taste."Mhmm…" He groaned into her shoulder." You taste so fucking good." He sucked on her shoulder as if it would disappear if he didn't suck it hard enough. She threw her head back clutching his hair in his hands. Wrapping her legs around his slim hips.

Ohh..Did he know what he did to her?

Releasing her neck he bite her ear enough to draw blood. Licking over the wound before rubbing his hands down her curves pushing her body closer to hands flicked her skirt over her her round butt. Dragging down the her orange panties and stuffing them in the pocket of his shinigami robe. Just as she was about to protest on him stealing another pair of her panties, for his quote on quote 'collection', his warm hands wandered down to her rear giving her tight ass a squeeze. Shit. She knew what was coming next, but flinched and way when he brought his hand down on her left but cheek. She jerked forward to the end of the table from his blow. Gritting her teeth as tears stung her eyes. It hurt. It always did. But it felt so fucking good at the same time. Ichigo loved spanking her claiming she had the perfect ass for it. He never held back. The pain level always went hand in hand with his anger. And he wasn't angry he was _pissed_.

She jumped again giving a small squeak as his hand smoothed over her ringing cheeks. "Ah!" she cried out as her spanked her three times quickly in the same spot. "Shit!" He panted. She also knew that spanking her turned him the fuck on to no end. She felt tears run down her cheeks, but she didn't care. And at the moment neither did he. Bringing down both his large hands on her bright pink colored ass he rested his head in between her head and shoulder. Trying not to loose himself. He felt like he could cum right now, and not give a fuck.

Orihime sniffed. The worse was over and even though her ass was ringing she felt fine. "Are you okay? I think I over did it. Sorry." He kissed her forehead. "You asked for it though Orihime. Kicking me in my balls? What were you thinkin?" He smiled gently resting his fore head against her own sweat covered forehead. Her bangs sticking to her face. She smiled kissing his lips softly. "Im sorry Ichigo-kun."

"Now that's more like it." He grinned returning her sweet chaste kiss before pushing her skirt back over her cherry red rear."Next time just tell them your not available for late work shift okay? You don't always have to be nice." He told her helping her down. He flipped her hair away from her neck smirking before hearing a light ding beside him. "Now go take care of those customers and bring that little pink ass back here because im not quit finished with it yet as you can clearly see." He rolled his eyes. Her eyes zeroed in on his raging hard on. Ichigo's package was not big. It was un-fucking human. Everytime they had sex she felt like he was taking her virginity over and over again. But it felt so damn good that she could hardly care about the pain that came with it. And he knew how to use his package well. He had stamina that not even the best atletic champions could compare to. Ichigo could literally go for _days! _The week she spent at his apartment, before she decided to move in; he promised to fuck her _all_ week which at the time she didn't think was possible. But when he fucked her Tuesday straight through Sunday she dared not doubt him on how long he could go. Ever. She couldn't even remember where one orgasm ended or started. She only left the bed to eat,pee,and shower. Never stepping a foot of the bed unless without his permission. Grabbing the box of doughnuts and coffee she walked out door receiving a light love tap that hurt so bad it nearly made her drop the hot coffee if he didn't catch it.

"Get moving before I come and get 'ya. You know im not a patient man." He ordered. She scurried off to tend the elderly couple.

-The End

AN:Just kidding! Noway am I gunna let Orihime get off that easy! We haven't even gotten started yet. Yes I was hoping for a two-shot, but then the spanking idea hit me so this is a three shot people! I update pretty quickly ne? Next chapter will be up….By Thursday! Promise! And I know these mistakes in spelling and grammer are killing me! But I have no beta! Im trying!

Your ideas are always welcomed! And I wish I had more reviews? Detailed ones ya no? Oh well beggers can not be choosers I guess! ^.^

-Apples


	3. Punishmeant II

AN: Okay so it wasn't up by Friday! Only because I finally got a beta! Give it up for: XOXOVicky! (Hold your applause till the end please) Okay here is the official last chapter for Bakery and then I'm on to my next piece of work:

A sequel for "Of Mondays, School, And Scratch Marks" I didn't think I was going to make a sequel, but I will for Third-Degree-Kisses ! Hopefully that will be up by next Friday the most. So keep on the look out for it please! =) After I finish with that I would love some more plots from my little reviewers!

-Thanks,

Apples3

Orihime pulled her short skirt down further for the third time. She was walking out from the back kitchen, her rear was stinging so badly. Ichigos hands were large, and rough. What did she expect? She looked down out of shame. Ichigo spanked her! Like she was a child! She was a grown woman. She didn't need a spanking from Ichigo everytime she did something wrong. Couples were to be thought as equals, not….not whatever kind of relationship she, and Ichigo had going on. A set of determination settled across her face. Darn it when she was finished with these customers she and Ichi were going to have a talk about this.

Her eyes caught liquid running down her legs…Her liquids running down her legs, but where? 'Ichigo' She thought eyes shut tightly, embarrassed. He took her panties. She couldn't serve food to Jason and Elizibeth like this. Before the bickering couple caught sight of her she placed the food on the counter and turned back to the door she came from. She had to get her panties back at least. Down there was…_cold._ This was not the first time she had to walk home without her undergarments. But all those other times….She wasn't at work. Orihime took her job seriously! How was she going to get anywhere in life without her freaking panties?

Pushing open the door, she caught sight of her dominating carrot top. Propped on the counter eating a doughnut as if he hadn't just _spanked_ her in that same exact spot. Rubbing her thighs together nervously at the heated look he gave her she spoke in a soft voice, "Umm..Ichi-Kun?"

"They're still out there."

"I know"

He paused. Eyes narrowing he asked in a serious clipped tone, "Why?

"Well ummm….Ichigo, we have to talk." There it was again. That feeling as if she was walking on thin ice with him. And any moment now he was going to bend her over the closest object and just-

"This is a really bad timing for a _talk_ Orihime." He said looking down at his raging hard-on that has yet to be freed from his shinigami robes. He was getting harder by the second, his princess was unfulfilled. He could hear it in her voice, See it, how she kept rubbing those sexy thighs together trying to keep the pleasure at bay. He could smell her hot, sweet, and thick arousal in the air. God, if she would just shut up, bend over, and lift that glorious piece of ass in the air for him he would –

"What?" he said not hearing her mumbles.

"IneedmypantiesIchi-kun"

"You need?"

"Ichigo I need my panties."

He smirked. His princess came back for her panties. He stared at her legs 'Hmmm…That's why.' He thought. His Hime was _dripping on the floor_. She squeezed her legs tighter together trying not to let her fluids escape. His chocolate brown orbs wandered back up to her grey eyes. She flushed. She knew what he was staring at, and it made her embarrassed while it turned him on. Lifting one elegant finger he beckoned her to come to him. She squeezed her eyes tighter, shaking her head. Silenlty telling him no. "Come."He voiced his orders to her.

"Ichi _please_ no."

"I said get the fuck over here. Now."

At their own accord her legs started toward him. 'Traitors' she silently repented. Her body acted out his orders out of instinct. She really didn't want this. For gods' sake, There was an old angry hungry couple right on the other side of that door!

Once infront of his tall frame he kissed her forehead gently. "I love you." He said softly kissing his way down her face. "So much Orihime." He kissed her ear."But when I tell you something, will you just do as I ask for once, please?" He said pulling back to look at her large doe eyes. "But i-ichigo-kun, We're at my job. We cant- I cant just-"

"Turn around." His orders were abrut, sharp, and serious. Her arms crossed under her breast, hair pins glinting almost in warning, "No" she said confidently. For a moment his jaw slacked, but _only_ for a moment. Dragging his hand down his face he let out a loud groan of pent up anger. She flinched, but did not break her confident defiant poser.

Orihime was glad for the teachings Tatski gave her over the summer, because those hard training sessions made her hound her reflexes. And without her reflexes she would probably bent over that dark brown counter screaming on the top of her lungs as Ichigo pounded into her mercilessly. But she _had_ reflexes, so that's why she was standing behind her shun shun rikka shield. Protecting herself from her _protector_. He stared down. Shock, and almost hurt at her actions. But then it turned into a playful smirk. So she was challenging him hmm? She had guts, he gave her that. He stepped back, but not in defeat. "Put the shield down Ori-hi-me." He teased. "Give my panties first." She said seriously. And if Orihime wasn't concentrating so hard on her shield, she would have laughed at the situation.

Ichigo sighed. Orihime was kind of pissing him off to be honest. He told her to go do something, and she came back for her underwear? What the hell? Running his hand through his orange spikey hair he stared at her through the shield. He hadn't expect that. But all the more fun, in a flash he stood behind her shield. This shield left her back open, her weakness. Her blind spot. He knew she wouldn't really hurt him, so he free fell right into her shield. And like he suspected, she dropped the shield just as fast as she put it up, "Ichigo what are-"

"Palms on the desk. Now."

"Eh?-"

His hand came down her left buttcheek so hard she yelped in surprise and pain."Put your fucking hands on the desk, or your ass is going to be as red as cherry. Im serious." She knew he was serious about his threat. He was always serious about his threats. Raising her sweaty, shaking palms on the desk she gulped. Maybe she shouldn't have come back for her underwear. She shut her eyes tightly as he lifted the skirt over her bottom yet again, like he was a magician uncovering a trick. She heard him crouch down. She could only picture the sight. Him crouched down behind her, chocolate brown eyes lidded with lust. Her stinging rear in his face as he smirked. He was such a masochist! How could He like this?

She felt his warm arms lock around her waist. Arching her back, and pushing her rear back into his face. He captured her whole in his mouth sucking and swallowing all she had to offer. She shivered. This was not the time, nor place for this act. Scratching her manicured nails on the counter she let a yelp out as he bit her gently then licked over the red skin. She could feel him smirk. Her palms were sweaty and her legs were shaking so hard she thought she'd fall. "Mhmm….I could eat you all day. You taste so good." He groaned into her before continuing his wonderful ministrations. Shaking, needy, and so horny it almost hurt. She cried out when his finger rammed into so hard she jerked against the sturdy counter. "Ahh!" She cried out loudly as another finger entered her sharply. He was jamming his fingers into her so hard. She gritted her teeth, trying her hardest not to cry out when his fingers curled inside her. Pushing her more fully into the counter he shoved his fingers into her again and again. Searching for that spot that he knew would have screaming!

"Ah-Ichi…s-stop." She cried out. Pulling his fingers back he pushed forward again rocking her hips painfully into the counter again. "N-nee….Not so rough Ich-Ichigo." She flinched as he bit into her left cheek. He sucked the small amount of skin hard then released it."Hmmm." He hummed into her as he moved down to flick her nub with his tongue. "You're so cute Hime." He chuckled out. Standing up to his full height he torwed over her small form. Kicking her legs apart he smacked her rump again. "Palms on the fucking desk. Play times over." He roared out.

When did her palms move from their spot? Moving them back to the edge of the counter she shook he head. She heard him fumbling behind her. Craning her neck into a painful position she tried to see what he was doing behind her. All she could see was the rise and fall of his left shoulder. She blushed suddenly flustered once she realized what he was doing with that hand. "Ahh…" She heard him groan out behind her. She slammed her head into the counter trying to block out the primal sounds her husband was making behind her. "Don't worry Orihime. As much as I want to, im afraid I can not tease you anymore." He said using his right hand to grab her locks and lift her head off the desk."But first. Tell me what I want to hear." Pulling her head into an uncomfortable angle. She stared up at the ceiling. It was never too late to beg she thought to herself shutting her eyes tight. "Ichigo. T-There are people out there. Please, _please_ –"

"Dammit lady I want to speak to your manger! Why's 'ma food just laying out here! Eliibeth grab the food and get into the car! Im never coming back here again Missy!" She stiffened at the harsh tone the old man, Jason was it, used with her. "Ill be rig-" She was cut off by two long fingers being shoved into her small mouth. Almost chocking she clawed at the hand. Her muffled cries fell on dead ears as Ichigo moved his fingers back and forth between her small soft tongue and the roof of her mouth. "Shut up Orihime. That's not I want to hear. Now that your customers are gone be a good girl and _tell me what I want to hear_."

"MMmff…mmmph mmhmp!" She tried to talk around his fingers. Shaving his fingers roughly down her throat he smirked out almost cruelly. "I can't hear you sweetheart." He said sickingly sweet.

Her eyes tightened as she wiggled trying to break his hold on her. This was wicked! His fingers were thrusting into her mouth, dragging those long elegant digths back and forth against her tounge. And she couldn't help her self but to play with them with her tounge. She moaned into his hand.

"Oh Hime…You dirty little girl." He said attempting to remove his fingers from her hot wet mouth. She bit gently into his knuckles showing him she didn't want him to remove his hand just yet. Using his ring finger, pinky and thumb he squeezed her mouth enough for him to withdraw his slickened fingers. "Okay princess, let me hear it." He said rubbing his head against her opening.

She felt it. Hot, smooth, Hard , and soft all at the same time. She couldn't take it! His hand released her head. And she dropped it onto the table. She was sexually frustrated. She knew it. The last time they had sex was four weeks ago. **Four** weeks She knew it was her fault. Ichigo always made it home from the clinic early. Always. It was her waltzing in at twelve or eleven. By that time Ichigo would be dead asleep and she would just crawl in next to him. Then the morning came where he would ask her why she was working so late. And she would always tell him that she was working a shift for someone. He would give her a eerie stare and nod his head before telling her not to come home so late. And again and again she would come in any hours of the night. But he had enough of her not being home at seven like she should be. He had enough of his stupid friends interrupting him when he was about to fuck his wife to be in fifty different shades of red. He had enough of his shinigami badge interrupting his fun. So this is why Ichigo Kurosaki was being so harsh and angry to his wife. Because he had enough of her shitty excuses about little blue men knocking her out at work, or that her friends had to be some place so she had to work their shifts.

He was use to having sex every damn night. He always went to bed sexually satisfied so jacking off for four weeks on his black couch watching batman movies and porn was unacceptable.

Just as he raised his hand to remind her why was he was here in the first place she cried.

"Ichigo-kun. Im sorry! Im so sorry. I-Ill never come home late again." She sobbed out. "Please please please please." She cried shaking her head into the desk like a mantra. Crying out that one word over and over. She was crying. He saw tears rolling down her face. He bent down interrupting her apology. "Shhh Shh baby. Its okay." He kissed her neck gently. "I-I need-"

"I know." He spoke softly into her ear giving her one last kiss on her tear stained face. "Relax" He raised his upper body up off her small shivering frame. Unzipping her uniform from the back pulling it off along with bra. Standing completely nude before him she shivered. 'Four weeks' She thought to herself scratching her fingers down the desk in impatience.

Grabbing her behind the knee he lifted her leg the counte. Reaching down with his pointer, and middle finger he spread her wide for penetration. "Your so fucking sexy." He graoned out before entering her slowly. Inch by delicious inch. She maoned out loudly. He smirked, this is what he loved about her. She was so responsive. Pulling back slowly he jerked into her. Stilling for a second. He was going to cum. And it was too early to do that. He didn't even get started yet. But four weeks without being inside her, ofcorse he was going to bust quickly. He pulled back staring down at his princess. She wiggled underneath him shaking trying to him to move, but there was little space between the counter and his hips. He liked all four of his fingers. He was going to have to make this quick then. Once his fingers were dripping in his silva he grabbed her tiny moving waist with his free hand. Stillig her movements. He pulled back before jerking into her. Starting up a rough fast pace that he wasn't sure if his Hime could keep. Using his other hand he playing with her clit. She gasped, and maoned out. Sounding so desperate for climax. "Come on Hime. Do it." He rasped out, rutting her like a crazed animal. She screamed out incorently as he hit that spot inside her that made her see stars. And he didn't stop. Roughly pounding that soft sensitive spot inside her that had her shaking.

She was gunna cum. Fast and hard. His gingers rubbed her in furious jerky circles. His hips lost its rhythm. Moving to their own accord, only seeking climax in haste. "Ichi! Oh my god! I-Ichi-go-k-kun!" She sobbed out grabbing the other end of the table for leverage, the tiny coil in her stomach finally bursting. "Ugh…D-Damn." Ichigo stuttered out as his eyes crossed shooting his seed deep inside her. "F-Fuck" He stutterd out a string of cursesas his hips jerked a few times before he collapsed. Grabbing her hands from the edge of table, he held them. Intertwining her small fingers in his longer ones.

"I love you Orihime."

"I l-love you too Ichigo." She said instantly closing her eyes. Wanting to fall asleep. Ichigo closed his eyes in exhaustion. He cracked one chocolate brown eye open to stare at the clock across the room. 'Three twenty-seven.' He thought. A satisfied smirk crossed his feature, as he felt his member twitch inside her. Clearly saying he was ready for another round. He chuckled into her ear when he felt her stiffin. Gently moving back and forth as not to hurt her he smiled into the crook of her neck. " I-ichigo-kun?" She said in alarm.

"Come on Hime. It only three shop doesn't open back up till eight." He said, his hips moving more surly and confidently now." That means I have five hours to fuck you in every position and everywhere in this whole damn café. So make sure you call in sick tommrow. Because I doubt your even going to have legs to walk on tomrow." He growled into her ear.

AN: Yes Ichigo you pervert! I know hes out of character! But I like him this way. And I don't know how else to write him! On top of that, I freaking suck at writing fluff! So now that this is finished {No sequel sorry } I will be making a sequel to my other story, which you awesome people should check out. But other then that im clear and ready for any of your other ideas! So please feel free to PM me your crazy wild ideas. Ill juggle them around and see what I can do. And yes grmaaer mistakes I know! But the edited version will be back when ever I get it back from my beta.

Peace out my awesome reviewer,[Although I have so few.]

-Apples


End file.
